Raven of the Night
by The Scrapbook
Summary: Years after Harry Potter's disappearance, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin at Hogwarts, however Dumbledore uses the ancient magic from the Goblet in a risky ritual to bring back the Saviour. Too bad he brings Raven Knightwalker, 2nd division Captain, Hughes, 3rd division Captain and Jellal, King of Edolas, instead. [Harry is Male!Knightwalker][Vote for Slash Pairing]


**Raven of the Night**

* * *

_It has been years since Harry Potter disappeared and the Tri-Wizard Tournament is about to begin at Hogwarts, however Dumbledore uses the ancient magic from the Goblet in a risky ritual to bring back the Saviour. Too bad he brings Raven Knightwalker, 2nd division Captain, Hughes, 3rd division Captain and Jellal, King of Edolas, instead. **[Harry is Male!Knightwalker][Vote for slash Pairing]**_

* * *

"Are you certain this is the wise, Headmaster?" The notoriously strict professor asked, eyes peering over the top of her square glasses at the old man at the old wooden desk.

"It is our only hope Minvera." He answered, gravelly, gaze cast down at the yellow paged book. With a critical eye, he analysed the rambling scribbles and the stretching diagrams that decorated the decaying paper. The magic diagram written down was nothing like any magic the headmaster had studied before and some of the work seemed to be penned in another language he did not recognise. "The Minister may turn a blind eye but the people can feel it. The war is coming and if the Saviour is not found…" He looked up from the parchment, sad blue eyes reflected in square glasses. "I fear that all hope will be lost."

* * *

It was the dead of night, starlight shining down from the large arched window and the artificial night sky enchantment. Silencing spells had been cast on the room and five figures stood at the centre of the hall, circling the glowing blue goblet. They each stood at the large magical circle that was drawn around the goblet, atop the five points of the pentagram. The main structure of the circle was simple, a five sided star inside a circle however the lines were all made up of strange symbols the scriber was unfamiliar with. It was unfortunate for the five that the symbols were in fact a delicate form of runes, a magic found in Earthland and Edolas, which had been not-so-delicately drawn into the book and therefore, copied incorrectly onto the magical circle. It was for that reason that after the climax of the long winding incarnation, nothing happened.

Silence reigned in the dark hall.

The leader of the group shook his head in dejection, long white beard swaying a little. "It seems our last hope has failed." He look around at his associates. "I think it is time we prepare for the worst."

Not missing a beat, the man in the long black cloak with greasy hair snorted. "I believe, Headmaster, we are better off without the _Potter_ child." He sneered, lips curling at the name, as if it burnt his tongue.

"Serverus!" A severe woman with an equally severe bun, pursed her lips, hissed at the man.

She was not the only one displeased with the man's statement as the leader gave him a reprimanding look. The man however did not see as he was currently sneering at the person beside him; a scruffy male with dark brown hair and aristocratic features. This male growled in return but whereas he'd have tackled them man for a comment like that four years ago, he instead plotted revenge against the man in a far more sadistic manner. The years in Azkaban had taken its toll.

It was the last person of the five who decided to end the meeting; he had fourth year DADA papers to mark. "I propose we all be on constant vigilance, even more so from now on." His gruff voice did not stop the stare off between the man and the male however he did catch the leader and the woman's attention. "Wouldn't put it past You-Know-Who to try something during the tournament."

The leader nodded in agreement. "I suspect so, Alastor." He turns to the rest of the group. "I want everyone to be on their guard during the year, especially during the events."

Taking the dismissal for what it was, the four scatter, returning to their chambers.

* * *

The champions had been chosen and they were standing at the stage, all three proud to represent their schools. As the applause died down, the Headmaster spread his arms, false cheer behind his eyes, preparing his speech for the beginning of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The thunder came suddenly and unexpectedly, interrupting the proceedings and eliciting screams from the students. The enchantment of the ceiling was churning, dark clouds covering the usually clear night-sky view of the stars and lightning shimmering above. Frantic murmuring and panicked shouts filled the room. Students rose from their seats and scrambled from the centre where the storm swirled, leaving a large clearing from the body of the mass. It was during the mess that the goblet emitted another breath of red fire, spitting out sparks, drawing attention from both the students and teachers when the flames rose higher than previously, twisting in unnatural shapes to form a name.

Harry Potter.

Just as the confused mutters began, the words and letters shifted again.

Raven Knightwalker.

Students watched in puzzled fascination as the names switched between the two, even as the clouds in the ceiling grew more turbulent. Several teachers, including the Headmaster, began casting various spells in vain against the strange storm as others recited the incarnation to create numerous barriers to protect the students.

The lightning flashed continuously now and the crackles of thunder were ear piercing. Just when nobody thought the storm could get worse, the vicious dance came to its peak and an enormous beam of light rushed through the centre of the clouds, flickers of electrical discharge circling it. The sight was enough to blind someone temporarily.

It was only after they were sure that the bright rays had died down, did the occupants of the hall dare to open their eyes.

In the centre of the hall was a large indent in the floor left from the beam. Three figures rose from the shallow crater, dusting themselves off. The hall was completely silent as they realised the storm had somehow materialized three people out of thin air.

The trio had the oddest appearances the wizards had ever seen. The least eccentric of the three looked intimidating instead. He wore an entirely black and metal outfit; tight sleeveless black vest, baggy black trousers tucked into black metal boots, black metal guards on his forearms, black snake tattoos running down both arms, and even wild black hair. He was holding a long (and surprise, surprise) black metallic spear with four menacing claws forming the head.

Another one of the three had messy dark purple hair with a thick white highlight at the front and _arrows for eyebrows_. He wore a white uniform which was made up of metal shoulder guards over a long trench coat with gold trim, matching pants and a dark green shirt.

The oddest of the trio had electric-blue hair and a tattoo across one of his eyes. He was had a tight black top and shorts under a dark blue cloak. What wasn't covered by the cloak was wrapped in bandages, including his forearms and legs.

To the majority of the wizards, the three looked to be muggles of some sort but the five professors whom spent half of the night before chanting the mysterious ritual realised what had most likely occurred. The failed summoning ritual had brought the three here.

The Headmaster was the first to recover from the shock and he began walking towards the trio who were now eyeing their surroundings warily (although the purple haired one looked excited almost).

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" The blue-haired man asked, seemingly the leader of the group.

"Well, I am Headmaster Dumbledore and you are at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I suspicion regarding the reason for your presence here, however it was rather unexpected, my boy-" He was halfway through the last syllable when the black-haired man drew his spear menacingly in front of his face and growled at him. Some of the teachers fumbled for their wands. "You dare speak to the King that way? And after summoning him from the palace-"

His eyebrows rose at the statement and he evaluated the blue-haired youth. _King?_

"Captain Knightwalker, stand down." The '_King'_ of the trio pulled on the black-haired man's, the now identified '_Captain'_ Knightwalker, shoulder. "You do not need to threaten the man. At least let him explain how he opened the Anima." _Anima? _He'd file that away for later.

The _'Captain'_ did as said, expertly spinning the spear in one swift movement to his side. Albus took a moment to assess Knightwalker's straight pose and the ease he handled his weapon. He found that it was perhaps possible that the young lad was part of some sort of military command.

_Knightwalker… _That was the name written in fire from the goblet, _Raven Knightwaler._

The ritual was suppose to use an immense amount of magical power as fuel to form a reverse-apparition circle however, the drain on their magical cores would have killed the five of them so they had used the goblet. Perhaps the ritual had affected the goblet in a way that would had drawn Harry's name out, but that didn't explain Knightwalker. Unless they were the same person. He glanced at the man; the hair and eye fit but he was much too old to be 14 year old Harry. Albus thought for a moment. Was it possible for the goblet to have brought the lad from further down the timeline? In other words, from the future?

He offered smiled at the three, one which was returned politely by the '_King'_. "Perhaps you would like an explanation in my office."

"That would appreciated." It seemed the _'King' _would be the most agreeable of the trio.

He gave Minvera a nod, motioning for her to take over the situation, before leading the group up to his office.

* * *

_**[Vote]**_ **Pairing for Raven:**

From Earth: (Basically anyone)

From Edolas: Jellal, Hughes, Natsu Dragion, Gray Surge, Gajeel, Jet.

From Earthland: (Basically anyone)

_**[Vote]** _**Side Pairings:**

Any as long as they don't clash with the pairing for Raven.


End file.
